Love Triangles
by Sk8erGurl0128
Summary: Summer and Seth are together. They’re relationship is great but it may be torn apart. Ryan and Marissa are back together after a huge breakup. Marissa and Summer go out of town for a day and a new girl comes in town. Will she ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

.Love Triangles

**Summary**: Summer and Seth are together. They're relationship is great but it may be torn apart. Ryan and Marissa are back together after a huge breakup. Marissa and Summer go out of town for a day and a new girl comes in town. Will Marissa come back to a Ryan with flowers in his hand or a Ryan in bed with the new girl in town…? Are Marissa and Summer going to lose their boyfriends because of the new girl?

**Chapter One**

Marissa and Summer are in Marissa's room looking at a magazine.

"Hey Coop, I heard there's this clothing store opening in Los Angeles! I was thinking maybe we could go shopping there sometime this week."

"I can't go this week I've got plans with Ryan."

"You mean with Chino? Well, I guess I could always just spend time with comic book obsessed Cohen. How are you and Chino anyways? I mean, after that breakup you seemed like… you hated him. Isn't it awkward?"

"No, not really. Not since it has already happened once. I'm used to the feeling now."

"Oh. Anyways, okay, how about next week? Are you free or do you have more plans with Chino?"

"No, I can go next week. Hey, why don't we just go to the mall now? I need new clothes for my date with Ryan anyways."

"Okay, I just need to grab my cell phone."

"Okay."

She watched as Summer walked towards the dresser and grabbed her cell phone.

"Come on Coop. Let's go."

They then walked out of the room and to Marissa's car. She unlocked it and they got in. She started the car and started driving in the direction in which the mall was in while Summer turned on the radio. The ride there was in total silence.

Ryan and Seth were in the pool house playing the PS2 and talking.

"So, how are you and Marissa?"

Ryan paused the game and turned it off.

" We're cool, I guess."

"You mean, it's not all funny feeling or anything?"

Ryan gave him one of those looks.

"Okay, you know what, Ryan? I'm not my parents. I see the way you guys can just look at each other and communicate without saying a word! Ryan, man, you've gotta teach me how to do that."

Ryan gave him another look.

"See, right there! That! I have no idea what you're saying. Um so anyways this weekend, what do you wanna do?"

Ryan looked away and said, "Uh…Can't. I've got plans with Marissa this weekend."

"Oh, so you two are ok now? No silence when you're together or anything?"

Ryan shook his head.

"Well then, I guess Summer already knows and plans to make me go shopping with her. Where are Marissa and Summer anyways?

"I… don't know."

"Hey Ryan, how about we go to the mall now? I want some new games."

"Okay."

They walk to Seth's car and start driving to the mall.


	2. Incident at the Mall

**Chapter Two **

Summer and Marissa start walking through the mall. Marissa is thinking about Ryan when all of a sudden a loud voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Oh my gosh, Coop! Look. At. That. Outfit. I've got to have it!" Summer screamed in her ear.

So they walked into the store and Summer goes and starts trying on the outfit seeing which size she needed. Marissa just sat there laughing. Summer walked out of the dressing room.

"Coop, does this size make me look like I'm fat?"

"No, Summer. You look great." She said not really paying attention.

"Aww, thanks Coop. You're the best." And with that she ran back into the dressing room ready to buy her outfit.

Ryan and Seth were walking through the store called, Game World, looking for games. Then all of a sudden they heard a huge crash. A girl had knocked over a whole bunch of games.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!"

Seth went over there and helped her pick them up. After they were done Seth looked at her.

"H-Hey my name's Seth."

"Hi, my name's Corsilla. Thank you Seth for helping me. Gosh, this is a real great way to start off in a new town."

"You're new here?"

"Yes."

"Oh I can show you around the mall for a start. I-I mean that's if you wanna come with."

"That would be nice."

"Here's my cell phone number if you still have problems around the mall when we're done."

So Seth and Corsilla walked to Ryan and introduced themselves.

'_Wow, the Ryan guy is hot. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend?_' She thought.

Then they all walked out of the store. They were just walking around when Ryan thought he saw Marissa and Summer. He stopped walking.

Marissa and Summer started walking around again until Marissa thought she saw Ryan.

"Hey Summer, is that Ryan and Seth?"

"I…think it is…"

It was. Marissa ran over to Ryan and hugged him.

"Hi Ryan!"

"Hey Marissa."

Seth had his arm around Summer and they were just talking. Just then Marissa noticed another girl standing by Ryan.

"Uh…Who……is she…Ryan?" Giving him a puzzled look.

Ryan just stared for a minute. "Oh this is Corsilla. Seth met her in Game World. She's new here so Seth offered to show her around."

"……Oh."

Marissa heard Seth scream. Summer had slapped him on his arm.

"You offered to show her around the mall! Without me here!" She screamed as loud as she could. Making a big scene.

"Well she's new."

"So, she can find her own way around. There are other guys in the mall she could ask! OH! Wait! You OFFERED to show her around the mall. Cohen, how could you," his girlfriend exclaimed before she turned to Ryan. "Hey Chino."

"Summer, I am so sor-"

Just then Corsilla broke in. "I'm sorry I caused all this I'll just go."

"Yeah, just go. Find some other girl's boyfriend to wander around with."

"Hey, that's the first time you acknowledged me as your boyfriend." Seth said.

"Shut up Cohen!"

After that Corsilla left.

"Come on Coop. Let's go. Chino you can come with if you want. Bye Cohen." She turned and walked away.

Ryan and Marissa started walking behind her holding hands.

Seth chased after Summer and apologized to her.

'Summer I'm really sorry. But she was so lonely and I said hi and told her my name, she told me hers, and I gave her my cell phone number an-"

"WHAT! YOU GAVE HER YOUR CELL PHONE NUMBER! Oh my gosh Cohen I was going to forgive you for offering to show her around but giving her your cell phone number? Just don't talk to me for today…"

"Summer, I'm sorry. I didn't aim to try and date her or anything. But I just wanted to help her out."

"Leave me… ALONE Cohen. Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to you but for now just don't bother."

Seth sighed and waited for Marissa and Ryan. He turned to Ryan and said, "And here I was thinking I was doing a GOOD thing…"


	3. Cellphone Calls

**Chapter Three**

Now Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa were sitting in the pool house. Ryan was sitting on the bed with Marissa in his arms. Seth went over to Summer and put his arms around her the same way Ryan had his arms around Marissa.

"Summer… I'm really sorry and I swear I will never do it again." She turned around and he gave her one of the saddest looks he had.

Summer couldn't resist and said, "Okay Cohen. I forgive you." She hugged him.

Seth looked so grateful for his puppy eyed looks. Then he felt something vibrate in his pocket.

"Hold on, Summer, someone's calling me on my cell phone."

Summer watched him pull his cell phone out of his pocket and answer it.

"Hello… Oh hey… Yeah… This is Seth… So wh-"

Summer grabbed his cell phone. "Girl, you better stay away from Cohen, and don't call hi- Oh, hi Luke." She gave the phone back to Seth, feeling dumb.

Seth talked to Luke for a while and then hung up. He looked at Summer and started laughing. "I'm never going to let you live that down!"

Summer just rolled her eyes, but then Seth stopped laughing and answered his cell phone again. She didn't bother to grab it again in case it was someone else besides Corsilla and went back to talking to Marissa.

Seth turned around. "Hi… No, it's okay really. Summer? She's my girlfriend. She's not all that mad…"

Summer couldn't help but overhear. She grabbed the cell phone and screamed, "Hey Cursilla or Corsilla whatever your name is, don't call Seth anymore. No one wants you around anyways."

"Actually I think-" He was silenced by the glare she sent him.

"So don't call here anymore!" She hung up.

She gave the phone back to Seth. He looked at it and saw Corsilla's number from where she called from on there. He added it to his phonebook and put the cell phone back in his pocket. Summer started walking out of the pool house, stopping in the door way and turned to Seth and said, "Don't bother to chase after me Cohen." with tears in her eyes. Seth tried to talk but couldn't. He flopped onto the bed and just laid there. Marissa looked at Ryan and whispered, "Ryan, I think you should talk to him."

"Yeah."

"Bye, I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay, I'll call you to tell you what time I'll pick you up." He kissed her and she left the pool house towards home.

\

"So, Seth, you and Summer."

Seth sat up, "I don't know what I did to make her that mad. I mean Zack calls her cell phone sometimes during our date but I don't say anything, Ryan, man, you've gotta teach me about girls. You're the chick magnet."

"You said to teach you about the looks."

"I know, but I'd rather feel left out of my parent's and your conversation of looks then lose Summer… Again."

"Okay, number one Seth, never give another girl your cell phone number."

"Okay, I got that. What else?"

"Two, don't help a girl out anywhere. Three, never ever offer to show a new girl around the mall."

"Okay, I got that too. What's number four?"

"Uhhh, there is no number four."

"Well, Ryan, the chick magnet, you, my man, are a lot of help."

"Really…"

"Okay, can I add a hint of sarcasm in there?"

Ryan gave him one of his looks again.

Marissa went to her house feeling sorry for Summer and Seth. They are so great together but sometimes Seth just doesn't get what he's doing wrong. Like giving another girl his cell phone number. '_Poor Summer, she must be going through a lot of stress. Maybe I should call her and see if she wants to help me pick out an outfit for my date since I didn't get to buy one at the mall.' _She picked up the phone and dialed Summer's number. Summer answered, "Hey Coop."

'_She sounds like she's crying.' _Marissa thought.

"Hey Summer."

"Coop…?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I'm gonna…break up with Seth and this time I'm not gonna get back with him."


	4. Break up?

**Chapter Four**

"What? Summer what are you talking about? You can't break up with Seth. You guys are great together."

"Yeah, but he doesn't learn. He said he would change this time. He said that he wouldn't do anything stupid like that."

"Well, wait for a while before you do."

"Why?"

"Because Ryan is going to talk to him about it."

"Really? I hope Chino can get some sense into him. Anyways, did you need something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and help me get my outfit together for my date. Since it's what you do best and it will take your mind of Seth for a while."

" I guess you're right. I'll be over in a few ok Coop?"

"Okay bye." She hung up and sat there waiting for Summer to get there.

She started pulling out a lot of different clothes and trying some on in front of the mirror. Ten minutes later Summer walked in the door.

"Hey, Coop, let's get to work." She looked at some of the clothes. "Uh what kind of date are you two going on? Like a dinner date or sitting in his pool house date or…?"

"Ryan's taking me out to dinner."

"Dinner as in real expensive restaurant or dinner as in pizza?"

"Dinner as in real expensive." She started laughing.

"Okay so you need a dress. Here Coop try this on." She threw her a dress.

Marissa tried it on. She thought she looked great in it but even if she told Summer she was satisfied with that dress Summer would still make her try on every dress in her closet. The dress was a blue silky dress that tied around her neck. It was a very simple but great looking dress. It went down all the way to her feet. She changed back into her clothes waiting for Summer to throw her another dress. '_Summer looks like something's bothering her.'_

"Summer, is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Coop I'm not really in the mood to pick out outfits. I promise I'll help you pick out an outfit the day you're going on your date though. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" She sat on the bed and motioned for Summer to sit next to her.

Summer sat next to her and sighed. " I don't know. I guess. It's Seth you know he's so stupid. I can't believe he gave that girl his cell phone number and she called it. I wouldn't be surprised if next he was telling Ryan that he thought she was hot."

"Summer, Seth won't do that to you. I mean I know he's stupid but he's not that stupid. He's always thinking he's done something wrong to you or he's said something wrong to you. He doesn't want to hurt you or anything."

"Really?" She had started crying by now.

"Yeah." Marissa hugged her best friend, glad that she could help her and maybe make her change her mind about breaking up with Seth.


	5. Head bang at the market

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Ryan and Seth were drinking coffee. The phone started ringing and Seth got up to answer it.

"HELLO? Oh SUMMER! Hey."

"Hi Cohen. Don't have to yell. Anyways I'm……" She looked at Marissa. "I'm…."

"What…? I'm…?" Hoping that she wasn't going to say the words he's dreaded.

"I'm……sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have overreacted about the whole thing. I mean girls can call you if they want. I'm not in control of your life."

"Summer! Thank god. I thought…this wasn't going to work. I thought you were going to-"

"Cohen, just be quiet." She laughed.

"Okay, so I see you're calling from Marissa's. How about you two come over here with me and Ryan. We were just about to have breakfast. Well, we WERE going to have breakfast, but neither one of us can cook that well. Uh OH GREAT IDEA!"

Summer held the phone from her ear until Seth was finished screaming then said, "Exactly what is this great idea of yours?"

"You and Marissa are girls. Girls can cook. Guys can eat. How about you and Marissa come over and cook for me and Ryan?"

"Okay, I guess we could. We'll be over in a few." She hung up and said to Marissa, "The two idiots want us over there to cook for them."

"Well I suppose we could. Okay let's go." She smiled.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Seth's house. Marissa and Summer looked in the refrigerator for something to cook, but there was nothing to cook.

"COHEN!" Summer screamed.

"Yeah?"

"There's no food TO cook." She sighed. "I guess we'll have to grocery shopping since these two don't know how."

"But…we get to come with. And how about some candy?" Seth looked hopeful.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I guess. Come on let's go get your stupid candy. You shouldn't be having candy at this time in the morning anyways."

They all got into Seth's car since it was biggest and could hold more groceries. They went to a store called Super Market. They went inside Ryan and Seth both got a cart each. Marissa and Summer first went down an aisle. The girls started throwing all kinds of stuff into each cart. Throwing stuff behind them for Ryan and Seth to catch then put in the cart. Summer was throwing wildly and said, "Heads up, Cohen!"

"What?" He turned then a small bag of onions hit his head. He screamed in pain. Summer, Marissa, and Ryan all turned around to him seeing what he was screaming about. Seth bent down and picked up the bag of onions and placed them in the basket rubbing his head.

"SETH! I'm soooo sorry! Does it hurt a lot? We can go back home if you want."

"I'm fine Summer, next time though throw something small. Like a loaf of bread. If it hits me it won't hurt."

Everyone laughed at Seth. They went on all around the store, Marissa and Summer still throwing things. They were farther up the aisle and Marissa tossed Ryan a bottle of salt. He caught it and tossed It into the cart.

"Ryan, please man please trade me your shopping partner. Summer cannot throw and I think before we even finish I'll be in an ambulance on my way to the emergency room." A roll of paper towels hit him in the side of the head. "See what I mean."

"Sorry!" Summer yelled.

Ryan started laughing at him. "No that's okay. I'd rather you be in the ambulance than me." Seth looked so hopeless.


	6. Chick Magnet

**Chapter Six**

They all went back to the house, the trunk full of food. Ryan and Seth had to carry all the groceries in while Summer and Marissa decided what to cook. It was already 10:00 AM so they had to cook fast. They decided to cook a simple breakfast, starting out with omelets with cheese and ham. Then they made bacon, just perfect and not burnt. Next they made toast and poured orange juice, milk, or coffee whichever they preferred. Not a big deluxe breakfast. Just a plain and simple one. After they finished, they started talking about what happened at Super Market like Seth getting hit in the head with a bag of onions. When an hour had passed they all decided to go swimming. Marissa and Summer had to go home for a bathing suit. When they got back Seth and Ryan were already in the pool. Ryan pulled Marissa in and they started a water fight. Seth, who doesn't know how to be as romantic as Ryan, pulled Summer in who started screaming because she just wanted to tan and she already put tanning lotion on. So Seth just joined Ryan and Marissa in their water fight. Summer, who felt left out, jumped in the pool on Seth's back, who unfortunately dropped her.

"COHEN!"

"WHAT! You jumped on my back unexpected!"

"So? If Marissa jumped on Ryan's back he wouldn't have dropped her!"

"Well, that's Ryan he's CHINO!"

"Well then, COHEN why don't you work out more?"

"Okay that just hurts me. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart."

"AWW POOR COHEN! I was kidding but seriously next time don't drop me."

"Note to self. NEVER EVER DROP SUMMER AGAIN!"

Summer rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her boyfriend Seth Cohen. The comic book lover. The sarcastic one but still so adorable. They continued their water fight for hours until everyone got tired and changed into everyday clothes and went back to the pool house. Where it all started out before. They were just listening to music when Marissa gasped out loud.

"It's late! It's like 11:00 PM We were in that pool for a LONG time! Uh, bye Ryan!" She kissed him.

He kissed her back. "Bye."

"Bye Cohen." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Wait, I don't get a big kiss like Ryan got?"

"BYE……COHEN! Come on Coop you've gotta drive me home."

Marissa got off the bed, not wanting to go. They walked out of the pool house and left. Seth jumped on the bed.

"Uh so…you and Summer are okay now?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Yeah. She can't resist me."

"Come on! Anyone can resist you."

"Oh Ryan Atwood. Easy for you to say you're the chick magnet. HEY maybe if I hang around you enough, it'll rub off on me. THEN _I _WILL BE THE CHICK MAGNET!"

"Seth…..Being a chick magnet isn't something you learn. It's what your born with."

"Oh well I'll be the first to learn. It's late I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning."

"Uh huh."


	7. Asian Palace

**Chapter Seven**

Ryan changed into his night clothes and went to bed, only to wake up to a Seth shaking him.

"Hmmm…"

"Dude you gotta wake up."

"Why…?"

"Cause it's almost twelve."

"So…?"

"Man, you've got a date tonight with Marissa."

"Yeah, but that's not until seven."

"My man, Ryan, have you even made the reservations?"

Ryan got out of bed. "Hand me the phone please." He was rubbing his eyes.

"Ryan, do you even know where you're taking Marissa to dinner at?"

"No"

"Okay I can fix this. The fanciest restaurant here. Ummm…there is this one restaurant called Asian Palace…It's got all the oriental food, Korean, Chinese, Filipino, Japanese, and all that kind of stuff."

"Okay what's the number?"

"Uh, I've got no idea."

"Fine, I'LL look in the phonebook."

Seth just sat there waiting for him to finish making reservations. When he did Ryan looked at him. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No…we've got things to do Ryan."

"Like?"

"Lllliiiiikkkkeeeee…..your clothes and you need to take a shower and you need to buy her flowers and you need to get some money."

"Yeah, but all that will only take a couple of hours Seth."

"Well still, and you've gotta call Marissa."

"That will take only a couple of minutes."

"Dude you're really wanting to go back to sleep aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"But you can't"

"I know I can't now someone already woke me up…" He looked at Seth.

"Okay I'm starting to get the hang of these looks."

Ryan gave him a look again.

"Okay I didn't get that look though…Anyways, let's go find you something to wear tonight."

"Whatever."

"Ryan come one. You've gotta be excited! Be excited Ryan."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

"First we should pick out your clothes."


End file.
